digimon_reformationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Galahad
History Sir Galahad was one of the thirteen warriors brought together by Odin to fight beside him against the powerful foe, Millenniummon. Following the defeat of the monster, they came together for good, creating the order of thirteen Royal Knights, led by Lord Artorious Alpha, the mightiest of the thirteen. The Royal Knights went onto defend the world from such threats as the Parasimon horde and Death-X Digimon, before finally being rendered as little more than figureheads by a period of calm in which they saw no military action requiring their assistance. Driven partially by a desire to maintain his own importance, Artorious Alpha managed to convince himself, and indeed several of his Knights, that the human Tamers entering the Digital World were a threat to the entire world, and thus declared a crusade against them. Galahad was perhaps the only Knight to voice opinions against the 'Unholy Crusade', as it would later be dubbed, but was unable to achieve any leeway with his fellows, even the normally reasonably-minded Sir Hector, who had more than once voiced concern about questionable courses of action in the past. Unable to challenge his fellow Knights, Galahad somewhat grudgingly obeyed his lord's orders and enacted a campaign against the Tamers, only for the order to be told in no uncertain terms to cease and decist by the Council of Avalon, their effective commanders. Artorious seceded from their authority, scorning the idea of sanctions upon the Tamers, and proceeded with the Crusade, causing the Council to gather a group of warriors to stop the Knights, these warriors later being known as the Peacemakers. Personality Unholy Crusade Galahad fought beside his lord and his comrades in numerous battles against the Peacemakers, proving a formidible adversary due to his immense strength, which augmented by the X-Antibody, made him one of the strongest Digimon upon the earth physically. He often faced Gigas Kranatos, one of the strongest among the ranks of the Peacemakers, andd one battle against the HerculesKabuterimon proved taxing for the Dynasmon X, enough to enrage him, altough he was forced to cease battle on that occasion. Faced with the prospect of stalemate against the Peacemakers, Artorius declared a Siege attack on Avalon. Galahad voiced protests to the murder of the human Tamers, but was shot down by his superior, and was forced to play his part, fighting the Avalonian soldiers after thair organization was broken by attacks on the barracks and city defenses by Cador and Percival respectively. Galahad sought out and faced Caradoc Stern, facing the Peacemaker in a brief aerial battle before Caradoc convinced the Royal Knight that Artorius was misguided and the Crusade was morally unsound. Galahad left to face Artorius, telling Caradoc to go to the palace of Avalon, where the Peacemaker would face his transformed lover, Guinier Stormheart. Galahad confronted Artorius, but was faced with Sir Lancelot, the brutal Omega Knight, who faced him and battered the Dynasmon X to a pulp, before tearing his arm off and finally killing the knight by ripping him in half. However, despite his death, Galahad did not truly die, as his spirit and power passed to his chosen heir, Caradoc Stern, chosen because both he and Galahad were 'fatherless sons', Galahad not knowing his father (actually Lancelot himslef), and Caradoc's father only treating his son as redemption for the family's sin. With this new power, Caradoc gained the evolution of Dynasmon X, as well as Galahad's spirit residing in him, able to advise him when necessary. As such, Galahad was the only Knight in the Cursade to die, but live on in more than memory. Later, in a battle with Caradoc, Lancelot revealed the truth, that he was Galahad's father, and while this initially shocked and horrified Galahad's spirit, Caradoc's consolation was able to make the knight come to terms with his parentage to a degree, despite both shameful circumstances and the abandonment of both parents being deeply-cutting factors for him. Following the end of the Unholy Crusade, Galahad maintained a belief of the knights acting only because they felt they were truly doing the right thing. It was revealed in Devil's Ascent that Galahad's death was in fact the cause of one of the six-hundred seals to break, 'the hero murders his son in the name of virtue'. Relationship with Other Characters Quotes Chants Category:Deceased Characters Category:Royal Knights